


A Letter to My Father

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [53]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, writingpoems - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem Inspired by the song of Psy call Father





	

A Letter to my Father  
Dear Father   
Thankyou   
For the support   
Through ups   
And   
Downs   
Realize   
Sometimes I   
Appreciate  
What you do   
For us   
Me and my sisters  
You are the   
Knight and shield   
Protect   
Most I see   
The king   
As warrior knight   
Carry family   
Along with you   
Here I sing  
These   
Words   
Thankyou dad   
What you put up   
For us   
Always   
Being their   
Most gift   
I can give   
In this poem   
As a letter   
A letter to my father   
Chase our dreams   
Do good   
Accomplish  
Focus on   
School   
And   
Life   
Fear not   
What is ahead   
In the end   
We will be   
Ok   
Brave enough   
With courage   
Because of you   
Proud to be here   
Challenge the demons  
Find my way   
Get help  
And be called your daughter   
Here it is   
The end   
Of my letter   
A Letter to my Father


End file.
